Promises
by BlueDelight
Summary: A moment between Seras and Pip. Lemon.


**_Hey, so this is going to be my first one shot, and a lemon on this site. And this will be strictly Seras and Pip. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

 _You can do this Seras_

The clicking of her boots against the carpeted hard wood floor got louder.

 _It's not like he is just_ going _to say no...right?_

She took a left, then a right, her legs instantly taking her without her mind even thinking.

 _This is Pip we're talking about, nice, sweet, perverted, Pip._

Her blue eyes taking in the sight of the Captain's familiar door to his room. She somehow, (only being here once or twice), memorized the tall, wood carved, Victorian style door. Each swirl, scratch, and dent, burned in her mind, she could point them out with her eyes closed. She tightened her hand around the wine bottle, and her feet stood in front of the entrance that led to his quarters. She took her gloved hand and gently knocked on the wood, feeling the cool bark through her glove. Shuffling and mumbling could be heard in the room. Seras didn't know if he was swearing or speaking French, maybe a little bit of both.

When Pip opened the door, Seras got an eyeful of Pip's tan torso and hard stomach.

It seemed as if Seras woke the French man up. His hair was thrown disarray from his braid, his eye patch that he usually wore was gone, letting her see his scar over his eye. His other eye was half lidded, and most important...his pants were undone.

"Ma cher?"

Seeing him in such a state threw the police girl off, and she fumbled with her wording, stuttering and shuffling her feet.

"Good evening Captain" Seras's eyes shifted to his feet and she felt a blush form on her face.

"It's ten o' clock at night, police girl." His eye traveled to the wine bottle down in her hand and a smirk formed on his face.

Seras could see what Pip was looking at and realized what it looked like with her, in clothes besides her uniform (consisting of skinny jeans and a tank top that fit her body like a second skin) and a bottle of alcohol in her right hand. Seras started to get even more flustered.

"This isn't what it looks like! Well kinda, but I just wanted to see-well, um"

Pip decided to end her embarrassment by giving her a gentle smile that made the police girl's heart flutter.

"It's alright police girl, you can come in." Pip opened the door wider, Seras swiftly entered. His quarters were like any other room, a bed was set in the middle of the wall on the right when you entered, a coffee table was to the side, and a chair was place next to it,a small bathroom was diagonal from the big bed , a large armoire was standing off to the side, and finally a quaint little fireplace warmed the room and the crackling of the wood softly played.

"Cozy" Seras murmured.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure man cherie?" Pip didn't make a move to put on a shirt nor did he try to button up his pants, Seras was a little uncomfortable but, a deep down she liked the view the captain was giving her.

"Well," Seras needed to sit down and Pip's bed was looking quite invited. She walked over to the big bed and sat on the edge. Pip didn't seem to mind as he sat on the chair next to the little coffee table.

"Does this have something to do with that we're going to war tomorrow?"

Seras just looked down and nodded, and stuck out her hand that held the wine bottle.

"Do you have any glasses lying around?" Seras smiled at Pip.

Pip smirked and got up, his combat boots clomping against the wooden floor, he opened the armoire, not only was there clothes, but a bottle of brandy and next to it some glasses that were obviously not washed and used constantly. Pip grabbed the two glasses and handed one to Seras, she felt their fingers brush even with her gloves on she could feel an electric pulse. Seras felt her breath stop for a moment but quickly reassured herself. Seras didn't even bother with a wine opener and opened the bottle, it's good to have inhuman strength once in a while.

She poured the red liquid in both her's and Pip's glass, Pip nodded his thanks and downed the whole thing and stuck out his hand again. Seras rolled her eyes at him and again refilled his glass, this time he just took a sip savoring the wine as did Seras with hers letting it slide down her throat.

"I thought you could only drink blood and not have any human food or beverages" Pip asked.

"Well, Master said that wine is the blood of all things holy or something like that, I never know what he is saying half of the time. I just go with it." Pip chuckled making Seras smile a little.

"You're beautiful when you smile mon chere, you should do it more often." Pip took another swig of his wine but, his one eye stayed on Seras. The glass did little to hide his smirk waiting for her to blush and spit out insults like the blushing virgin she was.

But it didn't happen.

She stayed silent and had a painful look on her face as she stared at him, Pip got worried. He hated seeing her like this.

"What's wrong police girl?" Pip just said that to try and get a rise out of her but, again nothing happened.

Except for the single red tear that ran down her cheek leaving a mark.

Pip didn't expect tears, and he panicked. Pip wasn't used to this kind of situation, he didn't want to say anything that would set her off even more. The mercenary got up from his spot and sat next to Seras on the bed, they sat so close they touched, Seras certainly didn't seem to mind. Pip could smell a sweet strawberry scent, it was innocent, a scent that was not made for a killing flesh eating vampire but, she made it work. He loved it.

"Seras." He said.

Seras didn't look at him, her gaze glued to her glass of wine.

"Police girl." He tried again.

No response.

Seras felt her chin being lifted up, she found Pip's gaze and she couldn't look away. She didn't notice how close he was, Seras didn't know if it was the wine or his scent but, something was pulling her in.

Pip saw desire in her eyes, and it stirred up his own, excitement was building up in him as their faces came closer and closer. But was short lived when Seras ducked her head and buried it in his chest, nuzzling it like a kitten.

 _Jesus fuck this woman is adorable._

"Pip, what is war really like? Tell me."

Pip knew he should be at least a little surprised but, it was expected. People he has come across before has asked about war and battling, and every single time he could never get the right words out, sure he stated facts but, he himself never really knew the best way to explain it.

"It's better to live it yourself to exactly know but, I can say this. When you're out there fighting for your life, just remember you're fighting for your people. We are fighting for Hellsing as well as England. Don't forget that mon chere." Pip rubbed her back, hoping she didn't yell at him and call him an old frog.

"People are going to die, I know that but at least promise me this Captain." Seras raised her head and looked straight into Pip's eye.

"Don't you die. Got it." She said it with such fire and spunk, Pip felt his heart burst. Nobody has cared for him as she has.

Every once in a while Pip thought about Seras, sure she had sex appeal (so much freakin sex appeal) but she was kind and energetic and when she was commanded something she got the job done. It was once that he asked himself, _do I love her?_

He never answered that question but, he knew now.

"Yes mam." He smiled.

Seras smiled back and did what felt right. She hugged him.

Pip was a little surprised but, he quickly recovered and hugged her back. Seras settled her chin on his shoulder, letting her smell his musk to say the least she really liked it, she took a deep breath of the scent.

Pip felt her breath on his neck, it sent pleasurable shivers down his spine, his hands unwillingly slipped down the middle of her back and went to the lower part, almost touching her hips. A sharp gasp passed Seras's lips, his hands were so big and calloused, Seras found herself loving the feel. It made her feel safe and warm. Seras took her chin off Pip's shoulder an once again met his eyes and this time their lips actually met.

It was like sparks flying for the both of them, Pip felt Seras's soft lips against his own, causing him to wrap his arms around her tighter. He felt her breasts push up against his bare chest, making him hard.

Seras felt a new sensation when she felt Pip's lips move against hers. She knew right now she would be yelling at him and calling him an old frog or a pervert but right now, she didn't think, she just did what felt right. And it felt really _really_ good. The pair didn't know how long they were kissing but Pip knew he had to have more. This was probably his only chance to have the beautiful vampire, and he was going to make it count.

Pip abandoned Seras's lips, much to her consent, and went for her neck, he gently licked and suckled on her skin making Seras grip onto his arms, a little whimper passed her lips but Seras didn't even know she made the noise. Pip certainly did and wanted to make more noise come from her (now swollen) lips. He tried her ear, a very vulnerable spot for any woman or man and it worked. As Pip licked and sucked on her ear, Seras let a louder , but still small, moan.

Seras wanted to make the mercenary to feel the same sensation she was feeling, so she quietly slipped off her gloves and sensually touched Pip's chest, she focused on every healed scar she found then her hands traveled to his back.

Pip didn't know when she took off her gloves but, right now he could care less, his own hands dragged down her sides and his fingers sneaked under her tank top that he absolutely loved and caressed her sides making her shiver and moan a little louder. His hands traveled higher and didn't stop when he came to her breasts. He always found himself distracted by the huge mounds, who wouldn't. With a body like that it could drive any man insane, once or twice he almost got killed from not paying attention to his surroundings and ogling Seras's boobs. Okay in his defense they were the most beautiful pair of tits he has ever seen.

Seras busied her hands with Pip's upper body, the tingle between her legs was getting more and more intense. Pip's hands where like magic, her body hummed and her nipples grew harder. She felt herself wanting more.

Seras peeled off her tank top and looked into Pip's eye as she started to clip off her bra. Pip was very surprised at her boldness but, shrugged it off when he focused on her breasts. Pip has seen many chests in his life as a mercenary but, Seras's were the most beautiful he has ever seen. Pip gently caressed her mounds creating a low moan from her mouth, he then lowered his mouth down and licked on her nipple while his other hand was busy with the other.

His hands felt so warm and smooth she couldn't help but moan his name out loud.

Pip smiled at the girl, it was nice to her his name like that coming from her it sounded so good. He sucked a harder on her breasts, flicking the nipple with his tongue and as well as tweaking her other nipple with his thumb and index finger.

Seras never felt such stimulation before, was this what sex really felt like?

"No, it's gong to get even better cherie, just wait." Pip said.

Did she say that out loud?

"Oui." He said again.

He urged her down on the bed, the silk sheets felt nice on her bare back.

Seras felt her cheeks blushed, and her fingers slowly tangled in Pip's soft hair, she giggled at the fact how it's softer than her own.

"I've always wondered what shampoo you use."

"You're thinking about this now?" He tried to be serious but with Seras's sweet face and a wide smile he couldn't help but smile himself, she was so silly sometimes.

"Yep." Seras laughed.

 _You won't be laughing for long._ The merc. thought evilly.

He lightly kissed down her stomach, adding a bit of tongue here and there, Pip heard the police girl's laugh cease and a little moan again slipped out. He looked up and saw she was intensely watching him, waiting on what he will do next. He hooked his fingers around the hem of her skinny jeans, he slowly peeled then off as he did he seemed to have caught her panties as well, and threw them off as a whole.

The police girl lay bare in front of the mercenary, neither said a word. Their eyes did the talking for them. Pip started at her stomach and kissed his way down to her flower, Seras started to get nervous and shifted and wiggled on the bed.

Pip placed a kiss on her clit, hoping to reassure Seras that he would be gentle and take care of her. It seemed that that did the trick, as she relaxed and let him take over. Pip went back to pleasuring her pussy and rubbed her opening, he could smell her desire, as well see it dripping from her shaved opening.

Seras felt something long and flexible lick her, it took her a moment to realize it was his tongue. She never knew that that was something couples did in the act of intimacy but she found herself liking it a lot. Pleasure touched every nerve in her body as Pip's tongue penetrated her deeper making slurping sounds that where very erotic. Seras's moans got louder and her hands switched from his hair to the bed sheets, hanging on to them as if she was going to be pushed off. And it felt she was, something was boiling in her stomach, it got bigger and bigger and Seras thought she was going to burst.

Pip never seen such an erotic sight, he wanted nothing more to take her in every position he knew on every surface in his room but, this was Seras's first time and reason came over his cloud of lust, he was going to focus on her pleasure and her pleasure alone. Pip could tell that his lover was getting very close to her climax and he proceeded to make sure Seras reached it. He slipped his tongue deeper in her most intimate place as he combined his tongue with his finger, rubbing his thumb over her clit pushing the button that was sure to make her come.

Seras felt the ball that was in her stomach grow bigger, she cried his name even louder, probably the whole Hellsing estate knew what the two soldiers were up to but, right now she could care less as she knew that if Pip kept going she was going to experience pure pleasure.

Just one more push and she would be his, he drew back from Seras's dripping pussy and switched so now it was his finger giving her pleasure as he sucked on her button. In a matter of seconds Seras cried the mercenary's name and came on his finger, her vaginal muscles squeezing his hand tightly.

Seras saw stars, literally, she could see white dots form before her eyes and all she could focus on was the searing pleasure take over her body, nothing could compare to what she was feeling right now. To her she felt as if it was going on for hours but, from Pip's perspective it only lasted seconds. It was amazing how beautiful she could be when she climaxed, her blue eyes were shut tight but, he could imagine the beautiful orbs clouded with lust, her mouth was formed in an 'o', making him focus on her luscious pink lips.

Seras collapsed back on the bed, her breathing started to slow down again but, she still felt her heart pounding in her chest, she was so tired that she almost struggled to open her eyes. Pip smirked at her state, as he sucked off her juices off his finger, she tasted delicious and as much as he wanted to keep tasting her, he just had to knew what it felt like to be inside the vampire, he had self control but, even he had his limits. He crawled back up to her and soft kisses, all the way up her stomach to her collarbone, her neck and he met her lips in a slow soft kiss. Seras had half the mind to kiss him back with equal fever.

Seras slowly opened her eyes and again met Pip's green eyes, she never noticed it was a type of green she couldn't identify, it reminded her of a green meadow but, she thought that wasn't quite right and thought of the pine needles of a pine tree, that was very similar -

"Don't tell me my tongue fucked you speechless." Pip quietly laughed at the way she was just starring at him, more specifically his eyes. The thought of a possibility that he actually _did_ make her climax so hard that she couldn't speak, it made his ego grow little bit.

"S-Shut up." Seras blushed and looked to the side.

Pip had the urge to take her in his arms and just hang onto her till morning. But it already seemed Seras had the same idea as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his broad shoulders. As she held onto him Pip thought that that would be enough for her for the night. Pip was fairly mistaken.

Seras started kissing his neck starting from his jawline all the way down to his pecks, she licked and sucked on his tanned skin, tasting the saltiness from his sweat combined with the taste of his aftershave, she loved it and wanted to taste more.

"More." Pip heard her whisper. If that's what she wanted then she'll get more, he hovered a little higher over the police girl making her look up at him in question, he positioned his length to her womanhood and rubbed his head up and down against her slit. Seras tensed for a bit but, slowly relaxed knowing she wanted this, she wanted him. Holding each others gaze Pip pushed into her body looking for any sign of pain from the intrusion. There was none and he took that as a sign to keep going until he was fully inside of her. He could feel her virgin walls squeeze him, he wanted nothing more than to pound in and out of her sating his lust for the busty blonde.

Seras thought nothing could compare to the pleasure Pip gave her from his tongue and fingers. This was pleasure on a whole new level, sure at first the intrusion was uncomfortable at first but with each inch he slid into her Seras never felt so full and complete as she did now. But he wasn't moving and Seras tried to wiggle her hips against his, trying to tell him to scratch the itch that was building inside of her.

Pip felt her hips grind against his, the action making him grunt, and his cock twitch inside her. He pulled himself out until his tip was the only thing that remained inside her until he slowly pushed himself back in, her folds enveloping his length squeezing it perfectly. He repeated this action once or twice before be began to pick up his pace, resulting in Seras writhe underneath him, moaning and digging her nails in his biceps. It looks like he didn't need to worry about hurting the police girl, and with that he took over and made her his.

Seras felt Pip's cock twitch and move faster, the friction was too much for her and she let out her wanton moans. Their hips grind ed together, the slapping of skin on skin filled the room. His muscled chest rubbed against her breasts, her hard nipples dragged against his hot flesh, letting her feel more pleasure than she thought possible. Her whole body shook and writhed to Pip's actions, and she felt that same ball in her stomach from earlier but, way bigger.

Pip has never been with a woman so responsive, so beautiful, so tight. Her pussy squeezed tighter, almost knocking the breath out of his lungs. He couldn't help the string of curse words that came from his mouth, he grunted as he felt Seras's big breasts rub against his chest, her soft skin felt like velvet and Pip felt his nerves act against the pleasure.

The ball in Seras's stomach got bigger with ever second, the passion and intimacy was too much for her. Her moans turned in to pleading whimpers, and her legs locked around his hips wanting him to hit her deeper and harder.

Pip felt his resolve wash away and his primal urges take over, his pounded in and out of her, wanting to see how tight she could get around his cock. Wanting to see how much she could take, and by the looks and sound of it she was getting close, Pip then had a wonderful idea.

All of a sudden Seras felt Pip sheath out of her, she was going to ask him what was the big idea of leaving her hanging like that but, her comment was cut short when she found her self on her hands and knees facing the head bored and away for Pip. She felt kissed being strewn all over her back, and a deep lust filled chuckle was heard behind her.

Seras felt his blunt tip rub against her slit, teasing her. She whimpered a plead, waiting for him to fill the empty void between her legs. Pip heard her cries and shoved his cock back inside her, Seras threw her head back in pleasure her back making a deep 'U'. A long grunt passed the merc's lips and went back to pounding in and out of the blonde woman. Seras felt Pip touch her deeper, he started getting so rough she thought she started to hear the bed creak.

Pip felt himself at his limit, in his opinion this was one of his favorite positions, letting this powerful woman in front of him be submissive to him like this made his blood boil and his balls tighter.

"P-Pip I-I think," She whimpered.

"Do it Seras, come hard. Come hard for me Seras." Pip picked up his pace, wanting her to reach her peak.

Seras felt her belly clench at the subtle and raw tone in his voice as he said her name, as that was the last straw for her.

Seras's pussy tightened around Pip's cock as she came with a loud and high pitched moan. Her arms gave out from under her and her face was pressed against the soft sheets.

Again she felt her self on her back and Pip was still going at it, it seemed he hasn't reached his peak. Seras again felt another orgasm pulse through her and she grunted when Pip bent down and took one of her pink nipples in his mouth.

Pip came along with Seras.

The couple found themselves tangled up in each other, Pip held her while Seras rested her cheek against his chest.

"Wow." Seras breathed.

"Amazing, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself Frenchie."

"I think you just did." Seras looked his into his green eyes and felt her heart clench.

"Pip."

"Hmmm?" Pip's eyes were closed, and it seemed he was almost asleep.

"Pip look at me."

Pip looked into the ice blue eyes of the police girl and waited for her to speak.

"Pip I was serious when I said I wanted you to come back, you are very important to me and The Geese wouldn't know what to do without you." After she said that she smashed her lips against his, making Pip's hand slide down her back and push her up against him even closer.

Pip pulled away and gently smiled, "I promise."

To bad sometimes promises were meant to be broken.


End file.
